ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
HUNK (Resident Evil)
"The mission objective takes priority over everything else. Holding to that principle is why I have never failed a mission... The death cannot die!" Special Agent "HUNK" is the codename of an Umbrella Security Service Commando, leader of the ill fated Alpha Team in the service of the Umbrella Corporation. He appeared in a minigame called The 4th Survivor in Resident Evil 2. Since then, he appeared in The Mercenaries mode in Resident Evil 4, and a remake of The 4th Survivor in Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. HUNK is highly prestigious and has a considerable reputation, as on the incredibly dangerous missions he and his men are normally sent on, HUNK is often the only one who returns alive, always successful. As such, HUNK is regarded as Death incarnate, or simply "Mr. Death", to which he believes is true. HUNK has been featured as a behind-the-scenes character in the series, but has a considerable effect on history. History Early History "This is war; survival is ''your responsibility..."'' Nothing is known about HUNK's history, or even his real name. He was trained at Rockfort Island in 1996 according to a file of Resident Evil 5's history. HUNK has carried out a large number of successful operations, many of which he was the only one to return alive from, earning him the nickname "Mr. Death". He is a member of the Umbrella Special Forces, and single-handedly recovered the G-Virus from Raccoon City, despite losing his entire unit. Cold, silent, and devoid of emotion, he is a ruthless warrior. Raccoon City Outbreak "Stop it! You might hit the sample!" HUNK and his team were ordered to journey to Raccoon City and recover a sample of the G-virus, a very potent mutagen. The Umbrella Corporation ordered the team to recover the virus from William Birkin, the virus' creator, who was secretly conspiring to deliver the virus to the U.S. government. HUNK and his men infiltrated Birkin's lab in the outskirts of Raccoon City, only to find Birkin was ready for them with a loaded handgun. HUNK initially tried to reason with the paranoid scientist, but Birkin was adamant in not surrendering his life's work. One of HUNK's comrades suddenly became startled when Birkin knocked an item off a table, and opened fire on Birkin, hitting him in the right torso several times. HUNK berated his subordinate for nearly damaging the virus, and left Birkin's workstation with samples of the virus. With their main objective complete, the team headed into the sewer to reach their extraction point. While en route, they were confronted by Birkin, who had injected himself with a sample of the G-virus shortly after his confrontation with HUNK. Birkin, now a horrifically-mutated monstrosity named "G", relentlessly pursued the commandos and exacted revenge. After finishing off HUNK's team, Birkin crushed several vials of "t" and G-virus from the spilled-open sample case, and subsequently sewer rats spread the virus throughout the city via the sewer network. Only HUNK survived Birkin's attack. He was unmoved by his comrades' demise, and focused his efforts on returning a sample of the G-virus to Umbrella. After regaining contact with his team's helicopter pilot, HUNK arranged to meet him on the roof of the Police Station. Hunk used limited ammunition wisely and with his cold-blooded attitude he managed to reach the roof top without any hesitation. As he made his way to safety, the open channel of HUNK's radio picked up a wide variety of transmissions e.g. the police's doomed attempts to fight the zombies, the last broadcast of a surrounded radio station, advertisements for various Umbrella products, and even the dying pleas of Goblin 6, a fellow U.S.S. Commando, being overrun by the zombies and creatures, with HUNK refusing to assist her. After making his way through the precinct, HUNK reached the roof, set off a flare, and was extracted by helicopter and successfully escaped Raccoon City. What became of HUNK or what he is currently doing following the fall of the Umbrella is unknown. Other appearances *There is an unlockable epilogue file in Resident Evil 3: Nemesis that shows HUNK without his helmet and mask sitting on an Umbrella helicopter following his successful mission. *He was mentioned in Wesker's Report. From Wesker's tone, he seems to have a dislike for the soldier, despite the fact that he is just as cold and ruthless as Wesker is. *A note can be found in Resident Evil Code: Veronica which was written by HUNK to Alfred Ashford. HUNK informs Ashford that he has successfully delivered a large container from the Antarctic Transport Terminal to Rockfort Island. However, he is puzzled that his team, which specializes in combat, was assigned to a simple delivery mission. He also resents not being told the contents of the container, a condition which could have been hazardous for his team. The container was later revealed to contain the experimental Tyrant T-078. Hunk's Report *In the joke minigame The Tofu Survivor he is seen at the end eating the main character, Tofu: youtube *HUNK can be used as a playable character in Resident Evil: Outbreak with the use of a cheat device. He is available in two forms: One in his complete U.S.S. uniform and a second without his mask, in this incarnation he is depicted as having blond hair. The Mercenaries HUNK is a playable character in the The Mercenaries minigame in Resident Evil 4. His appearance differs from Resident Evil 2, as he now wears an elongated gas mask with red eyeholes (which was to be his canonical appearance from then on). He also has a radio masking-taped to his back. He is armed with a customized TMP, which bears remarkable resemblance to Krauser's TMP used in the fight against Leon, the difference is that Hunk's has a folding stock. It does not look like Leon's or Ada's Steyr TMP, but rather a new design, a Brügger & Thomet MP9. It has a large, rectangular laser, mounted to the right of the barrel, with a wire running to the foregrip as well as the previously mentioned folding stock, a foregrip with an extension, a non-protruding barrel, and a slightly elongated magazine. The Stats for HUNK's TMP are: Firepower: 1.0 Level 5 (Equivalent to an un-upgraded handgun round) Firing Speed: 0.10 Level 1 (Equivalent to all other TMP's, 10 shots per second) Reload Speed: 1.17 Level 3 (Reload takes 1.17 seconds) Ammo Capacity: 100 Level 3 (One Hundred rounds per magazine) He is also armed with 50 extra TMP rounds, three Hand Grenades, and a First Aid Spray. This light load keeps Hunk's case very open and uncluttered, with an extra 42 spaces free (10x4+2}, although it is unlikely that his case will be filled completely during the course of a mission. HUNK has 7 bars of life, and can take a fair beating, but is not by any means the most resilient Mercenary. Only Ada is weaker, with 6.5 bars. He can take 5 hits from normal villagers before succumbing, and only 3 from stronger enemies, such as stun rod-wielding Ganados and Garrador strikes. HUNK also has two special moves, like every other Mercenary. When an enemy has taken a hit to the head and is stumbling, he uses the powerful Neckbreaker move, which instantly kills the suspect with a powerful neck-snap. This is capable of killing the two Bella Sisters instantly, but it cannot be used on the other bosses, including J.J., Super-Salvador, and the Garrador. When an enemy gets hit in the calf or kneecaps and falls to their knees, HUNK can use the Riot Kick, a single, powerful kick which can knock an enemy back several yards. Although this can break up a group of enemies, it is usually not a one hit kill, which makes the Neckbreaker the preferred move. Since HUNK's TMP burns ammo quickly, a skillful player must rely on HUNK's takedowns more than any other character to survive, HUNK also does NOT have a knife, thus a player cannot simply slash a Ganado in-order to perform a neckbreaker move. Once HUNK runs out of ammo for his TMP, he is completely helpless. With no knife, he cannot melee attack, and with his gun empty he becomes quite useless. In this unfortunate occurrence, HUNK can do nothing but run for the rest of the round, or use environmental attacks to kill enemies, including kicking open doors with enemies behind them or knocking down ladders, doing minor damage. Use these environmental attacks and hope for an ammo drop. If a mini-boss spawns, the round is essentially over, as kicking a ladder down on top of a Chainsaw Ganado will inflict negligible damage. Kicking open a door on enemies will sometimes drop them to their knees and allow a Riot Kick, but is most likely not to kill an enemy outright. Trivia *He is the only prominent character to wear a helmet and a gasmask in a combat/biological outbreak situation. *He was the first character to use the Neck Breaker that grants an instant kill as an ability. Chris later gained the ability in Resident Evil 5. *His sidearm is nicknamed "Matilda." *Has a philosophy that says a mission comes before everything else. *HUNK could be considered one of the more "mysterious" characters within the franchise, as practically nothing is known about him (be it his age, or his early life) aside from his role as a mercenary. *According to Keith Silverstein's official website, he will reprise the role of HUNK in Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles. A recent trailer shows that HUNK's appearance will yet again be in a flashback involving William Birkin's mutation after HUNK and his men steal Birkin's G-Virus. http://www.capcom.co.jp/bio_dc/jp.html http://www.keithsilverstein.com/resume.html Sources Gallery Image:Hunk.gif|HUNK's epilogue in Resident Evil 3. Category:Resident Evil characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Fictional assassins Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:Fictional secret agents and spies Category:Fictional private military members Category:Fictional gunslingers Category:1998 introductions